Deirdre
Diadora (ディアドラ, Diadora? Also called Dierdre in fan translations) is the wife of Siglud and descendant of Heim through her father Prince Kurth and of Maira through Cigyun, and also the half-sister of Alvis. She later becomes the wife of Alvis after she is kidnapped and had her memories erased. She has the Awareness skill, which she passes on to Celice. Biography Diadora was a girl living in a small village in the Spirit Forest in Verdane, the setting of Chapter 1. When Siglud met her in the forest, she was not allowed to associate or contact with men, but fell in love with him, and were wed in Agustria. She gives birth to Celice between chapters 2 and 3, and Celice inherits Minor Naga blood from her. After Siglud captures Madino Castle during Chapter 3, Diadora tries to join him and the others in battle, but as soon as she was trying to reach him Manfroy captures and brainwashes her, and leaves her for Alvis to find in order to have them bear children who would serve as the vessels of Loptous. After Siglud's death, she marries Alvis and bears his children, the twins Yurius and Yuria. Several years later, Yurius kills Diadora after Manfroy gives Yurius the Loptous tome and he starts losing his mind, but Diadora is able to prevent Yurius from killing Yuria by warping Yuria away with the last of her strength. In Chapter 10, after Celice defeats Alvis, the ghost of Diadora along with Siglud appear to Celice and Diadora mentions to always value those around him. If Verdane isn't inherited by Jamka's children, it's mentioned that Diadora had become a legendary and saint-like figure there, and was referred to as "the Holy Maiden". Upon learning that Celice is her child, the populace asks for the kingdom to be annexed into Grandbell, which Celice accepts gladly. Personality Diadora's basic personality, as seen in the game, is that of a humble, kind-hearted, a little shy and naïve young woman, who is this way due to the isolation she's been through for most of her life. The Oosawa manga adds up that she's also very confident in her magical abilities: when Siglud tells her about Sandima she perks up and immediately offers to help and join him, later is crucial into defeating Clement, and was actually captured by Manfroy when she tried to defend Shanan from him. In the Oosawa manga, while Diadora recalls her life in the forest as peaceful, her childhood memories show that she always was very curious about the outside world and wondered how it would be like to live there. While she did not know about Cigyun's unfortunate life or about her Lopto heritage, she was aware of how people looked at her strangely, as if she was going to cause a tragedy. Some authors's notes state that Diadora, despite never fully recovering her memories, did find out about Siglud being her first husband years after his death. She kept her thoughts and guilt over it in secret, though, and never could bring herself to hate Alvis for "executing" him. When Yurius attacks her under Loptous's influence, Diadora doesn't offer any resistence, except for teleporting Yuria away with her Warp Staff. In-Game Despite her decent Magic growths, Diadora is terrible statistically otherwise and you only have her for one full chapter, so it is recommended you get her to level 8 and use her for silencing. She has an Aura tome, but it's really heavy, so it's only slowing her down. Remember to have her speak to Ethlin in Chapter 2 so she can get the Light Sword, and to sell all her stuff and give all her gold to Siglud at the start of Chapter 3. She cannot promote, even if Yuria can. If Diadora is defeated in battle, she will not die, but merely be captured (presumably because the antagonists need her alive as part of their plan). At the end of the chapter, she will be found in the conquered castle and re-join the party. This makes her useful as a decoy to lure enemies away from vulnerable units. Base Stats |Shaman |Major Naga Minor Lopt |3 |26 |0 |14 |9 |12 |6 |3 |16 |5 |Awareness |Light - * Staff - B |Aura Silence Staff Circlet *'Gold:' 100 Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |70% |20% |10% |10% |10% |70% Conversations In Chapter 2, Diadora can talk to Ethlin, and Ethlin will gain the Light Sword, which will later be passed down to Leaf. Love Diadora will always fall in love with Siglud. Gallery Diadora.png|Diadora's portrait fe025 - Diadora.jpg|Diadora as she appears in the TCG. Diadora meets Sigurd.png|Diadora meeting Siglud for the first time in the Oosawa manga adaption. Etymology Deirdre (a popular fan translation of Diadora's name) is an Irish mythological heroine who was destined to bring war and disaster. To avoid this, she was imprisoned. Deirdre fell in love with Naoise, a knight, but the king kills Naoise. Deirdre either commits suicide or dies in grief. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters